Une invitation particulière
by Ayane T'il Hime
Summary: Crossover Charmed Harry Potter. L'histoire se déroule dans le futur inchangé. Chris a maintenant 16 ans et est convié à Poudlard, mais trop occupé à sa résistance, il se voit dans l'obligation de refuser l'offre. Chris rentreratil à Poudlard?
1. Quoi!

Bonjour, alors il s'agit d'un crossover Charmed/ Harry potter. Il a lieu au début de la sixième année de Harry, et dans le futur de Chris avant qu'il ne l'ai changé.

Chris et Harry ont respectivement 16 ans.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review .

Chapitre 1. Le refus

Tout avait commencé ce matin pluvieux en Angleterre. Oh je me souviens de cette matinée... Enfin, je me souviens surtout de l'expression de Dumbledore à la lecture de la lettre, de SA lettre.

_Cher Monsieur Dumbledore,_

_Bien que l'on peut définitivement dire que je vous ne connais pas ni votre école et donc, ne la jugeant pas, je dois vous avouer qu'à mon grand regrêt, je crains ne pas pouvoir accepter votre offre et je me vois dans l'obligation de vous le dire : je ne pourrais nullement assister à vos cours en raison de charge plus importante._

_Je vous pries d'agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,_

_Chris Perry Halliwell_

Désastre! C'était un désastre! Qu'allait dire la presse? Et les élèves?

Dumbledore relisait pour la troisième fois la lettre, incrédule. Trop occupé pour aller étudier dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde! Ca ne s'était jamais vu! Il y avait forcément une erreur, ou alors... Oui ça devait être ça! C'était forcément ça! C'est donc furieux et abasourdi, que le directeur d'un naturel si paisible frappa du plat de sa main son bureau. Face à cette vision, ses collègues affichèrent une mine désapointée. Albus décida de se calmer avant de déclarer, lentement, après avoir rendu au courant de la situation les professeurs :

"Il semblerait que le jeune Halliwell ne croit pas en la magie, sinon pourquoi aurait-il refusé?"

Minerva Macgonagall resta sceptique à ces mots, pourtant, quand elle y réfléchissait, tout semblait dès lors plus clair, le doigt posé sur son menton, elle réfléchissait :

"C'est même assez logique, si le jeune garçon est sans école à ses 16 ans, c'est qu'il est encore ignorant.

-Il est dans notre devoir de lui prouver que la magie est bien réelle. Le choixpeau ne l'aurait pas désigné dans le cas contraire. Personne ne s'oppose au choixpeau."

Nul ne tenta de contredire le directeur, pas même Rogue, personne.

Pourtant une autre question les taraudait tous. Pourquoi donc Dumbledore tenait à ce point à ce que le jeune Halliwell entre à Poudlard. Devinant sûrement la question qui menaçait de sortir, le vieux barbu se retourna et les fixa :

"Seuls certains élèves sont élus par le Choixpeau. Et ils sont élus à faire de grandes choses pour cette école...

-Par exemple? Demanda un Séverus assez incrédule et sarcastique.

-Tout d'abord, tous les directeurs ont été des 'élus du choixpeau', mais pas seulement, Le jeune Potter, et même vous même."

Le regard qu'il lança à un maître de potion abasourdi figea toutes les personnes présentes, mettant ainsi fin à toute discussion.

Il fut donc décidé que certain membre de l'équipe pédagogique du célèbre Poudlard se rendrait à Los Angelès dans l'après-midi.

Quelques membres désignés pour leur pédagogie furent désignés, à savoir, Minerva, Dumbledore et bien entendu Rogue, les heureux élus furent plus ou moins enchantés à cette idée. Le voyage s'étant fait par transplanage, aucun élément majeur n'était à signaler. Du moins, en ce qui concernait le voyage.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda une Minerva incrédule en désignant la rue. Les murs étaient ravagés, des tags recouvraient des façades... La ville semblait avoir récemment accueillit une bombe nucléaire. Enfin! Voldemort chez les sorciers.

Tout était ruine.

C'est ce moment que choisi Rogue pour faire preuve de son habituel scynisme :

"Et si c'était celà la raison de sa désaprobation?

-Ridicule! Poudlard est sûre, au contraire, il serait même heureux de quitter... cet enfer."

Tous approbèrent, et commencèrent leur recherche.

"Et vous n'avez pas d'adresse?

-Etrangement, aucune..."

Tout celà était bien étrange et bien vite, le doute les gagna, quand soudain une voix retentit :

"Bianca, accroche-toi! Ne le laisse pas t'avoir!

BIANCA!!!!!!!!!!"

Le cri se perdit dans l'horizon et l'homme prit la main de la fille avant de disparaître.

"Et bien, il semblerait que le chaos soit plus présent que nous le pensions." Remarqua Rogue légèrement, attirant au passage le regard écoeuré de Mcgonagall.

"Bon et bien... Cherchons donc le gamin, n'était-ce pas pour ça que nous étions venu? Cherchons donc Christopher Perry Halliwell."

Enervé, le professeur avait crié ces derniers mots...

"Que lui voulez vous?"

Une femme proche d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait derrière eux. Les sourcils froncés, elle avait interrogé sèchement le trio d'enfer.

"Nous sommes les représentants d'une école et nous aimerions rencontrer Mr Halliwell pour la simple raison que nous l'invitons à séjourner en tantq u'élève dans notre école."

La femme hésita, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive. Soudain elle se leva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

"Suivez moi et laissez moi vous expliquer quelque chose.

-Pouvez vous au moins me dire à qui ai-je l'honneur?"

La femme ferma les yeux et annonça juste :

"Phoebe, appelez moi juste Phoebe."

_A suivre.._


	2. Phoebe

Merci pour les reviews

Réponses au review :

Les soeurs Halliwell ne sont pas encore toutes mortes dans mon histoire. Dans la série, elles sont mortes alors que Chris a 22 ans, mais il n'en a que pour l'instant, seize. Donc, Piper est morte au quatorze ans de Chris mais pas Phoebe, enfin, pas encore, tandis que Paige...

Alors voici la suite sans plus tarder :

Chapitre 2

"Et bien... Phoebe, pourquoi devrions-nous vous suivre? En quel honneur?

-Vous désirez rencontrer Mr Halliwell, non? De plus, le connaissant, je me doûte, qu'il refusera tout engagement. Et il se trouve..."

Phoebe laissa sa phrase en suspens, se délectant de l'expression des trois anglais. Elle sourit les fâchant, s'il l'est possible, d'autant plus.

Une moldu se moquait d'eux? Voilà qui était risible. Si celà ne tenait qu'à lui, Dumbledore aurait bien volontier ensorceler cette.. pimbêche! Phoebe, grâce à son pouvoir d'empathie ressentie cette haine et sourit de plus belle. Voilà qui promettait d'être interressant. Elle qui n'avait plus vraiment eu d'occasion de rire depuis la mort de Piper.. Depuis deux ans... Et elle devait protéger Chris! C'était son neveu tout de même. Elle pourrait rajouter favori, mais inutile, pour elle, celà faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre neveux que le petit brun aux yeux verts... Prise dans ses pensées, elle avait même oublier son effet de style, sa phrase en suspens. C'est la colère venant de l'individu aux cheveux gras qui la ramena sur terre. Elle eut un sourire embarassé et déclara :

"Il se trouve que je connait cette raison. Nous n'avons qu'à discuter de tout celà autour d'une tasse de café."

Rogue fit la grimace. Du café? Qui buvait du café? Mais, curieux de l'étrange refus, il accepta. Minerva attendit à son habitude l'accord du directeur avant de se prononcer.. Celui-ci tardait.

L'offre semblait désintéressée, mais ne l'était-elle pas un petit peu trop? Suivre une inconnue était-il vraiment raisonnable? Mais ce n'est qu'une moldue, Alalaala, bien naïf le Bubus que pouvait-elle contre l'un des plus grand sorcier du monde?

Il accepta donc et suivit donc la mystérieuse Phoebe.

Celle-ci les mena dans un immeuble non pas délabré mais presque. Elle appela l'ascenseur et ronchonna, encore en panne. Considérant sa journée crevante elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour arriver au quatrième étage. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de déprimer était les émotions des trois autres. Ah qu'il était agréable d'être empathe, on se rendait compte à quelle point les journées des autres pouvaient être encore pire que les siennes dans un sens. C'était vraiment... Jouissif.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce suivit respectivement de Dumbledore, Mcgo et Rogue. Dès l'entrée, une sensation étrange les prit, Phoebe sourit de plus belle.

Tous s'assirent autour d'une table modeste et Phoebe apporta du café...

"Ah moins, que vous ne désirez quelque chose d'autre"

Ce fut le directeur qui répondit :

"Du thé s'il vous plaît, du moins... si celà ne vous dérange pas."

Le fameux sourire de Phoebe s'élargit et elle se dirigea en cuisine. Là bas, elle saisit une petite fiole et la versa dans les tasses. Etant la seule à boire du café, tout irait bien.

Approchant avec ses tasses fumantes elle commença le jeu :

"Et bien, vous devez sans doûte être anglais.

-Comment celà? Nous ne nous rappelons pas vous l'avoir dit?

-Vous aimez le thé, celà me suffit.

-Ah...

-Sinon, je suppose que vous avez pris l'avion. Quel aéroport?

-Ahem.. Et bien nous sommes arrivés à Los Angeles."

Leur interlocutrice hocha la tête et déclara ;

"Et bien je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... Soit vous êtes venus par un moyen illicite, ce qui vous pousse à mentir, soit..."

Tous se figèrent.

"Soit vous êtes des sorciers et vous ne pouvez décidement pas avouer votre transport. Sachez une chose! l'aéroport est détruit depuis au moins un an.

Vu votre accoutrement, je suppose donc que vous êtes sorciers! On dirait la garde de robe de Paige quand elle enseignait."

Déroutés, ils finirent par se demander s'ils avaient eut raison de la suivre. Pour se redonner constance, ils prirent une gorgée de thé. Phoebe jubilait.

Elle commença dès lors son interrogatoire :

"Et bien, je vous le redemande que lui voulez vous.

-Comme nous vous l'avons déjà dit, nous sommes professeurs d'une école, Poudlard et nous désirons convaincre le jeune Halliwell d'accepter d'y faire sa scolarité.

-Et bien question suivante. Travaillez vous pour lui?

-Qui est.. Lui?"

Albus se renfrogna, il aurait du se méfier, les moldus sont toujours aussi stupéfiant, à moins que...

"Lui, aussi appelé Lord Wyyat.

En avez vous entendu parler?

-Non."

Phoebe souffla soulagée. Déjà, elle était au moins sûre d'une chose.

"Etes vous contre Chris?

-Ma foi, non, pas spécialement."

A ces mots, la sorcière explosa de rire et lança une autre potion sur les visiteurs plus que surpris.

"Désolée, légitime sécurité."

Bref regard conciliant entre les pédagogue, Albus Dumbledore était heureux. Deux choses avaient été prouvées ce jour en cette heure précise.

1. Il n'était plus l'individu le plus fou sur Terre.

2.Maugrey n'était plus le plus paranoïaque sur Terre.

"Maintenant que nous y sommes, expliquez moi la raison du refus de Mr Halliwell.

-Et bien..."

_A suivre_

Review pour m'encourager?


	3. Le QG

Merci pour vos review

Chapitre 3.

Les trois anglais se figèrent, mais la réponse tardait. Ils commencèrent à s'impatienter. Surtout que la fameuse moldue semblait visiblement connaître la magie. Serait-elle? Et le jeune Christopher... Etait-il si ignorant?

"Et bien, ne nous faites pas attendre, dites nous donc quelle est cette mystérieuse raison!" Fit d'un ton narquoi un Séverus au bord de la crise de nerf. Cette petite débutante en potion se moquait donc d'eux, vénérables, tout du moins dans le titre, professeurs de Poudlard? Il jeta un regard à Albus, c'était son idée, et s'il n'était pas égal en puissance à Vous-savez-le-lord-machin, Rogue l'aurait volontier étranglé. Le gamin ne voulait pas venir!Il était stupide et voilà tout! Et tant pis pour le choixpeau, Poudlard n'avait qu'à mieux choisir ses élus!

Phoebe ressentit ses émotions et bien que toujours ammusée, elle commençait vraiment à se demander la cause d'un tel entêtement.

"Attendez... Je n'y connais rien en école de magie, mais vous semblez.. Dirons le nous..." Elle cherchait à finir sa phrase, mais sans succès. Dumbledore vit son hypothèse se confirmer, bien qu'elle connaisse par un étrange moyen leur monde, elle n'était pas une sorcière, même si visiblement, elle connaissait la science des potions, à moins qu'un sorcier ne les lui fassent. Pendant ce temps, Phoebe avait remis ses idées en place et entreprit donc la tache d'expliquer ce qu'elle savait :

"Et bien, au cas où vous l'avez remarqué, nous sommes en guerre.

-Quelle nouvelle!

-Vous voulez des réponses? Attendez donc! Donc je disais que nous sommes tous en guerre, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre des alliés. Chris aussi bien que les autre.

-Mais enfin! Ce n'est qu'un enfant! Seize ans! Vous envoyez des enfants, de cette âge?!

-Bien vite, les gens choisissent leur camp. Alliés, neutres, ou encore ennemis. S'ils l'ont choisi, personne n'est en droit de les blamer, ni de leur barrer la route.

Chris a fait son choix, alors, je vous pries de l'accepter.

-Mais c'est l'envoyer à la mort! Un enfant n'a pas à se mêler à de telles affaires" Ne put s'empêcher de crier ce chère directeur. Cette femme l'agaçait, car son discours lui rappelait une toute autre discussion. Le discour de Harry. Immanquablement, le jeune Chris ressemblait à Harry. Harry qui avait déverser sa colère. Harry qui avait perdu son parain.

Phoebe quand à elle avait dramaticalement changé de posture, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, et rapidement, elle commença à déverser sa colère. Froidement, même si, à la fin de sa tirade, ses larmes perlèrent.

"Croyez vous que je l'ignore? Mais si je ne m'abuse, tout le monde risque de mourir dans cette guerre! Mêler ou non! Savez vous combien d'enfants, sous prétexte qu'ils sont plus faibles, se sont fait torturer pour quelques informations? Se sont fait torturer pour leur parents? Nombreux ont préféré agir! Nombreux sont morts. Mais autant de perte sont à déplorer du coté des 'neutres'!

Que croyez vous? Que nous devons mourir la tête penchée en train de LUI baiser les pieds! Que ceux qui s'y refusent sont immanquablement des idiots? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas majeur?

Croyez vous que nous sommes heureux de les envoyer à la mort? Taisez vous! Ayez un minimum de respect pour eux"

A la fin de sa tirade, Phoebe se leva, mais dans son emportement, elle fitr tomber un cadre. Un cadre dont personne ne s'était approché, dont personne n'avait fait attention. Une famille. C'est ce qu'on pouvait y voir. La wiccane le rammassa et la digue qui retenait ses larmes fut brisée. Doucement, ses pomettes furent mouillées et, notre chère petite sorcière reposa le cadre sur la table.

D'une voix dure elle montra le cadre :

"Une photo de mes enfant, de mon maris et moi. Nous sommes tous engagés. Nous ne sommes que deux à avoir survécu."

Les trois Poudlariens baissèrent la tête, honteusement. Ils commencèrent à comprendre pourquoi l'inconnue s'était énervée. Pourquoi Christopher refusaient de les suivre. Pourtant, ils ne voulèrent pas abandonné, pas avant de parler au gamin.

L'hôte les regarda fixement et se calma. Doucement, mais se calma. Elle se doutait que, maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus les convaincre. Aussi, elle décida de leur permettre de rencontrer Chris.

La potion de vérité n'avait rien indiqué. En tout cas, rien qui serait contre eux.

Elle hésita, ce que Dumbledore remarqua avec intérêt, et leur annonça :

"Et bien. Il ne me reste qu'à vous emmener à Chris."

Et bien, elle aura mis du temps à se décider, mais pourquoi nous fait-elle confiance à présent? A quoi servait la potion de tout à l'heure? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une potion de vérité.. Mais où avait-elle pu donc se la procurer? Avait-elle des contacts? Pensa alors le maître de potion, autant dire qu'il était assez perplexe. Phoebe, les regarda et les invita à la suivre.

Ils partirent donc en direction du QG où se trouvait Chris.

Arrivé au dudit lieu, les trois sorciers ne cachèrent pas leur étonnements. Ils semblaient tout simplement projeter dans leur propre QG, à la différence près que, autant le leur était morbide et très à la mode du XVIII° siècle, autant celui-ci reflétait bien l'esprit futuriste américain.

Un long couloir blanc donnait l'accès à de nombreuses salles. Certaines avaient des fenêtres donnant sur le couloir, permettant ainsi de voir plusieurs infirmeries, salles de réunions, de tactique et tant d'autre. En tournant la tête, les professeurs purent voir de nombreux blessés. Notament une jeune fille à peine âgée de dix-huit ans portant un tatouage au poignet. Un tatouage qui présentait un phoenix. Dumbledore sursauta en voyant le tatouage, mais visiblement, ce n'était qu'une coincidence. Leur guide marchait vite, très vite, pourtant, elle s'arrêta à la vue d'une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'année qu'elle interpella et prit dans ses bras sous les yeux étonnés des autres :

"Billie!!! Alors tu es rentrée de mission?

-Phoebe! Oui! Et toi, je n'ai pas pu te voir depuis le mois dernier, comment s'est passée la tienne?

-Ma foi bien, aussi bien que peut aller une mission de ce type, et puis... J'ai l'habitude. Dis, moi, saurais-tu où est Chris?

-Il était à l'infirmerie voir notre Phoenixouchette et là il est au bureau du grand manitou. "

Phoebe rit et fit mine de cogner son amie. Pas question de laisser leur petite protégée se moquer de son mari.

"Blague à part, je crois que je vais vous accompagner, je n'ai pas encore fait mon rapport.

-Et bien, ma chère apprentie" Billie lui lança un regard noir."En route."

Toujours éberlués, les trois étrangers les suivirent jusqu'à une porte simple, rien ne la différenciait des autres portes, mais aucun doute, ils étaient à bon port.

Phoebe inspira et frappa à la porte, une voix grave les invita à entrer, ce qu'ils firent sans tarder. Tous purent reconnaître l'homme de la photo.

Dès qu'elle fut entrée, l'empathe se jeta dans les bras du manitou qui se dégagea en riant :

"Eyh, chérie, je sais que je te manque depuis que je rentre moins souvent à la maison mais tu peux me lâcher.

-Hummmm." Elle se retourna et apperçut assit sur une chaise un jeune homme brun au yeux émeraude.

"Hey Chris!

-Tante Phoebe?"

Trois regards se tournèrent vers elle et la devineresse je commence à être à court pour désigner Phoebe XD leur offrit son plus beau sourire :

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

Les trois grognèrent en espérant que le jeune serait moins exhaspérant que la tante.

Le grand manitou gêné, annonça :

"Au, fait, je suis le chef de la Resistance, comme on aime l'appeler par ici. Je suppose que nous n'avons rien à craindre si ma femme vous a envoyé ici, ou du moins, elle saura vous le faire regrêter" Trois bouche s'ouvrirent mais furent à nouveau coupée :

"Je m'apelle Coop, on peut dire que je suis... un cupidon.

-Vous plaisantez, Cupidon n'existe pas." A ce moment une inconnue au font de la salle répondit :

"Mais si! en plus ce sont de sacré fouineurs!

-Paige!

-Oui mon cher beau frère?

-Rah vous êtes tous désespérants, bon tante Pheeb, tu peux peut-être nous dire pourquoi tu es accompagnée?

-J'allais y venir mon neveux.

-Mouai.

-Et bien je suis avec Billie parce que...

-PHOEBE!!!!!!!"

Trois voix à l'unisson retentirent Devinez qui? XD Et nan raté, c'est Paige, Coop et Chris . La coupable leur adressa un sourire moqueur et vint au fait ;

"Et bien, Chris, ces trois personnes sont des professeurs de Poudlard.

-Mais pourquoi les as tu emmené?! Qui te dit qu'il sont dignes de confiance.

-Toujours aussi neurotique! Ne t'inquiète pas je les ai testé, et je te rappelle au passage que je suis la tante. Ils voudraient te parler.

-Après l'entretien.

-D'accord."

Coop s'adressa alors à Billie ;

"Alors, qu'as-tu découvert...

-Ah oui! Mon rapport. Bon et bien, la situation n'a presque pas bougé, mais..

-Bon dis-nous tout de suite quel est le nouveau larbin de Wyatt?

-J'ai pas trop bien compris son nom, mais il semblerait qu'il s'apelle "Lord Voldeporc" ou un truc dans le genre.

_A suivre _


	4. Accord

Coucou, me revoilà, je compte garder un rythme d'un post par semaine. J'approche d'une série de contrôle (avec quelques devoirs communs pour le Brevet) mais rien de grave. Je serais donc parfois un peu en retard pour mes post...

Chap4 :

-VOLDEMORT?" S'écria Dumbledore provoquant la révulsion des deux autres professeurs. Le nom était toujours aussi tabou. Aussi, il n'était pas surprenant de voir ces derniers afficher une expression figée de la plus belle rencontre entre le dégoùt et la peur, à cette alchimie se mêla la surprise. Ainsi donc, la guerre n'était pas une guerre moldue, comme ils l'avaient espéré au départ, mais une guerre semblable à la leur. Billie releva la tête, intéressée, le nom ne leur semblait pas inconnu. Quel rapport avait-il avec eux? Elle l'ignorait, et, suivant son instinc, fit mine de ne pas remarquer l'étrange expression trônant sur leur visage. Elle prit un air détendu et clama alors d'un ton ammusé :

"Ah c'était donc ça... Je me disais aussi qu'au niveau surnom, on pouvait trouver mieux.  
Vous le connaissez?  
-Comment pourrait-on ne pas le connaître? -Ben, moi! Je le connais pas!" affirma la jeune fille comme si celà expliquait tout, mais déjà Dumbledore ne l'écoutait plus. Il commençait déjà son monologue, d'un ton accablant, prêt à démontrer à ses interlocuteurs à qui ils étaient prêt à s'opposer.

"Par chez nous, Voldemort est un dangereux mage noir, il terrorise la population... Nous sommes en guerre, voyez vous!  
-Vous m'avez l'air pourtant bien vous portez!  
-Que voulez vous dire?  
-Et bien... Vivre jusqu'à votre âge est très rare ici.. Vous et la femme qui vous accompagne.  
-Minerva Mcgonalgall, coupa ladite femme.  
-Bon et bien, je disais juste que vous n'avez pas l'air de vous être cachés, d'avoir subis de récentes attaques. Permettez moi de douter que votre guerre soit semblable à la notre"  
Billie était devenue dure, c'est vrai, elle était différente de ces années auparavent, mais la guerre l'avait changée, elle n'avait plus dix-sept ans. La vie l'avait rattrapée.  
Les professeurs de Poudlard étaient interloqués, voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontrés pareils.. aucun mot pouvait décrire l'insolence avec laquelle s'adressait ces étrangers, mais curieux, ils n'osèrent pas broncher. Bon, me direz vous, vous ne reconnaissez guère nos amis, mais voyez vous, la découverte d'un possible allié à Voldemort suffisait à les inquiéter assez pour se montrer curieux. Surtout que, visiblement, notre cher ami Jedusort n'avait pas l'air d'être le maître. C'est donc, véxés mais attentif que le chef du trio à la baguette s'inquiéta :

"Mais que vous prouve donc que Voldemort.. Voyons Minerva, ajouta-t-il face à la grimmace de la sous-directrice, que diable! Un peu de courage! Je disais donc.. Pourquoi Voldemort serait-il le 'larbin' dans l'histoire?  
-Vous ne me croyez pas, demanda la sorcière, piquée au vif.  
-Et bien, étant donné sa puissance, je doute qu'il accepte de s'abaisser à servir quelqu'un d'autre. -Et bien, je vous annonce, que d'après ce que j'ai vu, votre mage-noir ne fait pas l'affaire face à Wyatt"  
Chris hocha la tête, il ne présentait aucune émotion mais Phoebe sentait tout de même, par son pouvoir, la tristesse et le malaise de son neveux. Elle pouvait elle-même le comprendre. Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule et murmura :  
"Ce n'est pas de Ta faute! Si il y a quelqu'un à blamer.  
-Non Phoebe!  
-Tante Phoebe jeune homme, ajouta la fameuse empathe en question. Et je te rapelle, que c'est moi l'adulte, et si Wyatt est ce qu'il est."

Paige semblait prête à riposter, c'était sa faute aussi, quoi qu'en dise sa soeur et son neveux.. Mais Coop les arrêta.  
Pas la peine de gérer en plus une bataille en trois des sorciers les plus puissants sur Terre, ils avaient déjà à faire avec le roi Arthur.  
Enfin, sa succession..

Billie regardait passivement la scène quand une évidence la frappa :  
"J'oubliais! Il ya quelque chose avec cet homme"  
Trois sorciers dans l'assemblée levèrent la tête d'un air entendu, allait-il enfin remarquer l'abomination qu'était le sorcier? Mais... bien vite une rectification se fit entendre :  
"Et bien, cette personne intéresse Wyatt pour une seule raison.  
-Laquelle?  
-Laissez moi finir! Voldeporc est suivi d'un nombre conséquent de fidèles. Vu le génocide démons derniers, cette aide serait plus que bénéfique pour Wyatt." Dumbledore, Minerva et Séverus sourcillèrent au mot démon, mais supposant à un nom semblable à 'mangemorts' ils ne se montrèrent pas désagréables et se turent.  
Déjà la connversation avait hausser le ton.

"Comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de tout ces fidèles... Il n'a pas changé, tout dans la démesure! Bon et si tu nous disaisce qu'il y a de si spécial dans l'affaire?" Demanda sarcastiquement Chris.  
-J'y viens! Voldemort a soumis une condition.  
-Et en plus un malade!  
-Chris! Voldemort demande juste une chose à Wyatt... Seulement la mort d'un garçon... Du moins si j'ai compris... "  
Un garçon? La lueur décelée dans le regard des anglais n'étaient pas imperceptibles à qui sait le lire. Phoebe a toujours été une mordue de lecture. Aussi bien dans les livres que dand le temps. Mais comme vous le savez déjà, elle aimait particulièrement lire les émotions.  
C'est pourquoi elle ne compris pas la peur et le desepoir soutenu dans le coeur des étrangers. Une première évidence vint la frapper. Il connaissait le but de ce mage, puisque de toute manière, il était leur 'Source', puis une deuxième évidence la frappa.  
"Vous connaissez le garçon.  
-Harry Potter, continua doucement Billie.  
-C'est en effet le nom du garne.  
-Severus!" Minerva interrompit l'homme aux cheveux gras.

Paige ne releva pas et resta pensive :  
"J'ai une proposition à vous faire.. Du moins si tout le monde l'accepte. Vous semblez être plus nombreux que nous, et d'après ce que vous dites, vous êtes en guerre. Dans ce cas... Nous vous aidons à vous débarrasser de votre Volmachin et vous nous aider.  
l'un d'entre nous vous suivra à Poudlard"

A suivre

Désolé c'est plus court que d'habitude. 


	5. Beaucoup pour ne rien dire

Désolé, ce n'est pas encore très long :s. Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews. La suite devrait arriver la semaine prochaine ou demain suivant ma vitesse de frappe et de mes idées. Je n'abandonnerais pas la fic (du moins pour le moment XD) et je ne compte pas le faire.

J'ai déjà plusieurs idées, mais si vous en avez à me fournir, je veux bien jeter un coup d'oeil. 

_Précédemment :_

_Paige ne releva pas et resta pensive :_

_"J'ai une proposition à vous faire.. Du moins si tout le monde l'accepte. Vous semblez être plus nombreux que nous, et d'après ce que vous dites, vous êtes en guerre. Dans ce cas... Nous vous aidons à vous débarrasser de votre Volmachin et vous nous aider._

_l'un d'entre nous vous suivra à Poudlard"_

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi alors avoir fait un tel cirque, mais d'un autre coté... Ils semblaient prendre très à coeur la menace. Pour des moldus du moins. Mais voilà un problème qui se posait... Dumbledore tiqua de même et déclara :

"Le problème est que.. . Notre école est invisible à quiconque ne possédant pas de pouvoirs. Seul le jeune Haliwell pourra y entrer."

A ces mots les sorciers américains explosèrent de rire, c'est Phoebe qui, écroulée de rire demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous sommes.. Sans pouvoir?

-Et bien vous n'avez pas de baguette... Et vous ne semblez pas connaître Poudlard"

Phoebe sourit et déclara :

"Vous êtes bien plus ignorants que nous à ce que je vous. Des mages ignorants!

-Sorciers, corrigea machinalement la sous directrice.

-Mages, contredit Phoebe un sourire moqueur au lèvre."

Rogue s'énerva, il ne comprenait rien. Ainsi ce n'était pas des moldus? Et il se moquait de lui? Exaspéré, il éleva la voix et fronça les sourcils :

"Mais bon sang! Nous sommes sorciers! Nous n'avons rien avoir avec des enchanteurs!

-Vraiment, pourtant un sorcier n'a pas besoin de baguette.

-Vous délirez!"

Paige, agacée par cette conversation qui n'avançait pas se leva et leva la main en clamant "Livre des mages". Un livre de la bibliothèque disparut sous les yeux médusés des anglais. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait avec effarement le miracle devant leurs yeux.

Ils avaient bien déjà vu de la magie informulée, mais jamais de la magie sans baguette. La première n'étant abordée qu'en 6e ou 7e année dans les sections forces du mal à Poudlard. C'était inouïe. Inouïe! Paige les regarda avec étonnement. Avec le temps, elle avait gagné en pouvoir et il lui semblait inconcevable que des sorciers facent une telle tête à la vue de ses pouvoirs primitifs. Même les moldus de San Francisco les avaient déjà vus.

Chris remarqua aussi ce détail. Il haussa les sourcils. Il n'allait quand même pas aller vaincre leur terreur! Même les lépréchauns semblaient plsu combattif. Il bougeaa négligemment sa main et accusa gravement :

"Etes vous vraiment des sorciers? Prouvez le!"

Il n'avait pas le temps à perdre avec des guignols pareils! Le plus vieux se leva et sans un mot dirigea sa baguette dans le vide. Un fauteuil apparut. Un sourire satisfait et victorieux se pointa sur son visage et s'approchant de l'item, il s'assit dessus. Il avait passer le test, il le savait. Des hochements de tête pouvaient se voir du coté de tout les individus de la salle.

Il roisa ses mains sur son ventre et demanda d'un ton suffisant :

"Bon et bien.. Qui va donc venir à Poudlard?

-Et bien... Y a t-il des élèves qui sont concernés par Voldemort, demanda Paige. Pas forcément des serviteurs mais des élèves pouvant posséder des informations.

-Malheureusement. Mais ils sont plutôt ennemi avec le jeune Potter. Se lier d'amitié avec eux pourrait.. Comment dire.. Détruire toutes les chances d'approcher du jeune garçon.

-L'idéal serait..."

Un toquement se fit entendre, interrompant la wiccane. Un tonitruant et mécanique "Entrez" invita l'inconnu à venir dans la pièce. Inconnue devrais-je même dire. Grande, les cheveux chatains, elle était vraiment jolie, malgré quelque bandage ici et là, elle semblait épuisée. Son regard balaya la pièce puis s'arrêta, tout d'abord sur les anglais, puis, sur Chris. Surprise. Sourire. Les deux expressions se succédèrent un temps. Elle éleva sa main, la passa dans les cheveux et remis une mèche derrière ses oreilles. Dumbledore sursauta, il la reconnaissait maintenant. La fille de l'infirmerie. En effet son tatouage était dès à présent visible.

"Bianca? Je croyais que tu dormais!

-Je viens de me réveiller, et faire mon rapport.

-Dis plutôt que tu mourrais d'envie de savoir qui sont ces gens."

Bianca fit la moue et Chris éclata de rire.

Paige roula des yeux, amusée par leur réaction et faisant mine de ne pas avoir été interrompue, elle déclara :

"L'idéal serait d'envoyer deux d'entre nous, ayant l'âge des élèves. L'un aura pour but de protéger Potter comme vous l'appelez, l'autre aura pour tâche d'enquêter.

Et si vous pouvez me le permettre, j'aimerais venir. Je transmettrais les rapports à vous même et à Cupidon." Regard noir de la part du dernier. Paige sourit naïvement.

"Celà servirait à ne pas attirer l'attention sur les deux élèves. Si ces deux là se mettent à voir quotidiennement le directeur, ce serait assurément louche."

Dumbledore asquieça, mais quelque chose le turlupinait ;

"Bien sûr, mais le seul cours disponible est la Défence contre les forces du mal, cours nécéssitant une baguette. A moins que..."

Dumbledore porta sa main à sa barbe et la gratta pensivement. Il y avait bien un cours où il manquait un professeur, enfin, où le professeur méritait un congé...

"Seriez vous... Intéressée par l'histoire de la magie? Et avez vous déjà enseigné?

-Bien entendu aux deux questions. Le temps à l'école de la magie m'a manqué"

Les deux adolescents ne purent que frissonner. Peur? Peut-être bien! Mais après tout, la cadette Halliwell avait toujours voulu se montrer impartiale envers ses neveux, étant parfois plus sévère que nécessaire. Bianca, d'un naturel provocateur avait elle aussi expérimenté les retenus de sa futur belle-tante.

Phoebe, analysant la soudaine peur des deux cadets ne put s'empêcher de rire. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse voir ça... Mais il ne fallait pas priver davantage l'Alliance de son coeur. Sans Paige et sans...

"Les élèves seront bien entendu Chris, puisqu'il a été invité, mais aussi.. Bianca. Elle est une excellente espionne. De plus, je doùte qu'elle accepterait d'être laissée de coté.

-Et bien.. Soit. Mademoiselle, avez vous déjà tenu une baguette?

-Tout wiccan a une capacité à la baguette. Seulement.. Cette capacité ne peut être contrôler qu'avant d'être adulte. A ce moment, cette capacité, si elle est inexploitée se fige.

Chris afficha un regard entendu contrairement au reste de la salle :

"Comment ça?!

-C'est une étude récente de Wyatt, j'ai su tirer les informations comme il se devait." Déclara-t-elle posément. La discussion fut close à ce moment.

A la fois réjoui et embarrassé, Dumbledore préféra prendre l'annonce positivement. Il avait réussi la mission fixée par le Choixpeau et avait même obtenu un garde du corps pour Harry. La situation n'était pas drammatique, bien qu'elle lui avait échappé un moment.

Il sortit de sa poche une lettre et posa sa baguette sur cette dernière. Un éclair violet aveugla l'assemblée et la lettre apparut en deuxième exemplaire. Il tendit la première au sorcier de lumière et la deuxième à la Phoenix :

"Je vous attend le 1er Septembre à la gare de Londre, voix 9 3/4, on vous expliquera là bas, mais avant tout, j'aimerais que vous vous rendiez avec moi à Pré au lard, le plus tôt possible.

-Entendu.

-Nous partirons demain."

Un hochement de la tête général rassura les envoyés de Poudlard.

Leur mission avait-été un succès.

Le lendemain, ils iraient à Pré-Au-Lard.

_A suivre_


	6. Chemin de Traverse!

Merci pour vos reviews et désolé pour mon retard d'une semaine. Je tiens à préciser que je suis sur pour une raison évidente : je ne possède aucun droit sur Charmed et Harry Potter qui ne sont pas à moi, et que je ne touche rien dessus. Mon seul salaire étant les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) de mes gentils lecteurs (et hop un tit coup de cirage de pompe XD)

Alors bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 ;

Le groupe s'était 'téléporté' en direction de l'Angleterre. "Transplanage d'urgence", ils l'avait nommé ainsi. Refusant de laisser les américains rejoindre leur pays natal par leur propre moyen. Peut-être les en avaient-ils juger incapables. Peut-être.. Quelqu'en fut la raison, ni Paige, ni Chris et encore moins Bianca ne trouvèrent l'envie de protester. Je pense, qu'ils ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer davantage. Histoire d'être un peu en paix. Histoire d'avoir un peu plus de liberté. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils arrivèrent le lendemain au chaudron baveur et découvrirent à leur plus grande joie et surprise, une communauté de sorciers. Enfin... De magiciens! Consultant leur liste de fourniture, ils décidèrent, tout d'abord de changer de monnaie, puis de commencer leurs achats. Rien de notable dans un simple changement de monnaie et l'ouverture de compte, je me passerais donc de détails. Sachez juste que les 'montagnes russes' de Gringotts furent plus qu'appréciées. Ils se rendirent tout d'abord chez Ollivander. Le cas des baguettes. Si Paige ne participa pas à l'achat, elle était tout de même curieuse :

"Vous dites que c'est la baguette qui choisi son détenteur.

-Bien entendu, les deux vivronts sans doute une vie ensemble, ils doivent donc être en parfaite harmonie.

-Donc une baguette puissante est forcément lié à quelqu'un de puissent?

-On peut dire celà."

Paige eut un sourire amer qui fut bien vite remarqué par Chris et Bianca. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire mais avait la même idée en tête :

"On peut comparer ce système avec celui d'Excalibur." Haussement d'épaules, les voilà bien avancés! Dumbledore décida de couper court aux habituelles distractions maussades de leurs invités. Il s'approcha donc de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement atroce. Chris toussa. Un odeur de renfermé règnait dans la salle... très ancienne. Soudain un petit homme au cheveux grisonnant et aux lunettes très... poussiéreuse prit la parole :

"Bonsoir, Albus. Professeurs, ajouta-t-il avec un hochement de la tête, je suppose qu'il s'agit des transférés. Très bien, très bien asseyez vous."

Il leur poussa une chaise et les invita à s'assoeir, l'air un peu trop enthousiaste.

"Nous allons commencer par la baguette de Mademoiselle...

-Hale, annonça Bianca." En effet, nombreux étaient les élèves de mangemorts à Poudlard. Nombreux pouvaient donc être les cafards. N'ayant aucune envie d'être découvert par Voldemort, et donc, par Wyatt. Ils avaient alors décidé de changer de nom. Bianca, s'appellerais alors Betty Hale, Chris serait Christian Cooper et Paige ne serait que Mlle Cooper. Ils ne garderaient leurs noms que en privé.

Un bon nombre de baguette passa dans les mains de Bianca avant que Mr Ollivander ne soitsatisfait.

"Bois d'ébène et plume phoenix, une combinaison intéressante, très efficace dans les sortilèges élémentaires comme le feu et l'électricité. 24cm."

Il lui tendit la baguette et Bianca sourit. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement? Elle une phoenix. Une assassin aux méthodes les moins orthodoxes. Une assassin au boule de feu.

Le cas de Chris fut bien plus compliqué. Patte d'acromentula, nerf de dragon, crin de licorne, cheveux de nymphe, rien n'y faisait. Il ne ruvait simplement pas la bonne baguette. Rapidement, le magasin se retrouva dans un bazard monstre. Paige et Bianca portaient un petit sourire ironique, ou moqueur qui sait? Alors que Rogue et Minerva commenaient à montrer leur impatience. S'étaient-ils trompés?

C'est alors que une lumière blanche se distingua. Enfin!!!

Ollivander prit dans ses mains la baguette et la regarda étrangement. Etonné, il commençait à maugréer dans sa barbe. Peu de choses étaient compréhensible, mais les mots "ne comprend pas.." et "que faisait elle là?" ou même encore "je croyais l'avoir perdue" sous entendait bien quelques mystères non dévoilés. Chris, agacé de ce petit jeu s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

"Qu'il y a-t-il donc avec cette baguette?

-Et bien... mon garçon, commença à déclarer fébrilement le vieux monsieur. Il semblerait que cette baguette eut appartenue à une deuxième personnes. Je la gardais là davantage pour l'exposition que... Je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'elle retrouverait un autre propriétaire. Chose... impossible."

Il marqua un temps et demanda :

"Vous pêtes sur que vous vous appelez bien... Cooper?

-Euh bien sûr... Pour quelle raison?" Les Halliwells et Bianca se raidirent. Que savait-il?

"Et bien.. J'aurais davantage crut à un nom plus... Anglo-saxon."

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde affichait un air étonné. Qu'avait donc pécher ce vieux fou? Encore il aurait chercher à faire avouer aux principals concernés qu'ils étaient des Halliwells, d'accord! Mais là...

Ils étaient américains et tout ce qu'il y avait de bien américains! Quelle était donc cette histoire farfelue?

Ollivander ménagea une seconde de suspense et ajouta ;

"Et bien il est impossible qu'une baguette appartienne à deux personnes semblables ou différente. Le seul moyen possible serait... que la personne soit une sorte de réincanation ou encore d'héritier spirituel.

-Comme Excalibur et Arthur.

-Sûrement."

Rogue rennifla de dédain. Qu'avait donc ce jeune homme? Un golden boy c'était suffisent! Pas la peine d'en rajouter un second! Au moins, il aurait sans doute aucun problème avec 'Celui-qui-a-survcu'. Comme le dit la science populaire. Qui se ressemble s'assemble!

Ollivander, un peu énervé d'avoir été intérompu ne broncha même pas. A quoi bon gâcher une réputation entière contre quelqu'un qyui avait bien l'âge d'être son petit fils! Ces jeunes... UIl soupira et continua :

"Et bien Mr Cooper, sachez juste que cette baguette a, autrefois, appartenu au célèbre Merlin."

Six paires d'yeux hagards le regardèrent à présent. Un moldu aurait très bien pu qualifier même ces regards de.. bovins. Nos amis étant sorciers, je ne saurais les qualifier. Lutin? Nains? Non, car bien que morte, je tiens à mon après vie! Dieu sait que ces créatures sont très... susceptibles! Surtout les nains! Je me souviens... Bref! Revenons à nos moutons.

Ces derniers n'avaient guère changé d'ailleurs! Toujours estomaqués, ce fut néanmoins Dumbledore qui recouvrit la parole en premier :

"Et bien... quelle surprise! Ce jeune homem serait donc.. l'héritier spirituel de Merlin?

Merveilleux! Absolument merveilleux. Qui sait? Peut-être celui d'Arthur suivra et vous serez réunis ensemble, dans le même camp! Comme au temps de la table ronde."

Minerva restait pensive tandis que Rogue ne s'en remettait toujours pas! Chris , Paige et Bianca affichaient un sourire. Un sourire qui en cachait un autre.

Bianca commença à se calmer et déclara doucement, à voix basse :

"Après tout.. Il y a une certaine symétrie. Nous n'en seront que plus..."

Deux hochements lui répondirent sous le regard d'incompréhension jeté par les mages.

Dumbledore changea alors de sujet et déclara joyeusement, tout en fixant Rogue, le regard victorieux :

"Nous savons désormais la raison qui a guidé le choix du Choixpeau."

POV Chris (principal concerné XD)

Je n'y arrive pas à le croire. Je suis Merlin! C'est quoi ce cirque? Enfin.. je m'y attendait quelque part.. Non pas à çà! Mais.. à un truc dans le genre. je suis le frère de Wyatt, j'est toujours été proche de lui. Enfin.. Toujours.. J'aurais du me douter qu'il m'arriverait une tuile. Comme ci voir mon frère sombrer dans la décadence ne suffisait âs! Il va falloir en plus que je joue les enchanteurs et j'achève la mission de mon prédécesseur. Bon vous allez me demander comment je le sais, qui me l'a dit. Simple. Malgré les apparences, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai grandi avec Arthur. Combien de fois faudra-til que je le répète? J'ai bien assez entendu ma mère et mon père nous bassiner comme quoi, Wyatt était 'l'élu' qui continuerait l'oeuvre de Arthur et patati et patata. Piper, enfin, maman jouait rarement aux favoris contrairement à Papa, mais dans ce cas... Pouvait-on vraiment appeler le fait de préparer son enfant à sa tâche future ainsi? Bien sûr que non. Papa... C'était autre chose. Je souris tristement. Dommage que papa ne le voit pas. Il saurait que je suis aussi intéressant que mon frère. Mon frère qui a tout reçu dès son plus tendre âge. Je me souviens que mes parents avaient parler d'un 'bug magique" le jour de sa naissance. Quand à moi... Je n'ai pas prouvé la moindre aptitude magique avant mes deux ans. Enfin magiques.. Ce n'était même pas de la sorcellerie! Juste de l'éclipse. Chose que Wyatt faisait avant même s'avoir un cerveau! Bref. on ne va pas s'étendre la dessus. Je regarde ma baguette un peu incrédule. Enfin quoi! Comprenez moi! Je sais bien que je vous ennnuies! Mais avouez une chose. J'ai le droit d'être estomaqué! Ne deviens pas Merlin qui le veut!

Oh non! Je commence à parler comme mon propre frère! Et si le pouvoir me montait à la tête? Et si je devenais comme mon frère? N'ayant plus aucune notion de bien ou de mal. Je frissonne.Une main se place dans la mienne et la serre. Bianca. Je la serre à mon tour lui transmettant mon angoisse. Pas besoin d'être empathe pour comprendre ce que je ressens. Juste d'avoir les connaissances nécessaires et Bianca les avait. C'était indéniable. Peu à peu je me détends. Ces dans ces moments que j'aimerais m'éclipser sur le Golden Bridge et me la jouer Titanic.

J'ai essayé une fois. Juste après avoir rencontré ma douce. Enfin plutôt quand on a commencé de sortir ensemble. Notre rencontre n'a rien de très réjouissant. Je me souviens d'une seule chose de cette folie sur ce pont. Une seule chose qui se résume en deux points :

1e : ne pas oublier de se rendre invisibe.

2e ; ne pas se faire attraper...

Fin du POV.

Le choc passé, la bande infernale commença à effectuer ses achats. Nul balais ou encore animaux ne vinrent troubler la bonne volonté de nos amis et c'est bientôt qu'ils eurent boucler leurs achats! S'y étant vraiment pris en retard, nos nouvellement migrés n'eurent guère le temps de profiter un temps soit peu de cette nouvelle facette de leur monde et très vite, le premier Septembre arriva.

_A suivre._

**Review? **


	7. Arrivée à Poudlard

7h30

Le réveil sonnait dans une petite chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Un peu trop fort au goût d'un certain sorcier qui s'en saisit et le jeta contre un mur. C'est dans cet instant de trsitesse intense que l'on assista à la dernière mission du réveil de la chambre 244. L'assassin était grand, brun et possédait d'immense yeux vert. En effet, Chris détestait se lever tôt malgré la dur vie au QG. A moitié endormi, il tenta malgré tout de se vêtir du mieu qu'il put. Aurais-du je dire 'tenta'? Car avec un pantalon sur la tête et une jambe dans une manche, le jeune garçon ne risquait pas aller loin. Il leva alors la main et dans un geste disgracieux, la porta à sa bouche et poussa un baillement à réveiller une tondeuse.

Bref, Christopher Perry Halliwel détestait les lundis matins. Dès qu'il eut enfin réussit le premier objetif, à savoir, arriver sans encombre jusqu'à la salle principale où l'attendait le reste du groupe, il prit un petit déjeuner bien anglophone avant de se rendre à la gare de King Cross.

C'est à ce moment que le professeur Dumbledore les pris à part :

"Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous laisser mes dernières instructions afin que l'expérience se déroule au mieux. Tout d'abord, si Voldemort s'est lié à votre Wyatt, celà veut dire que ce dernier possède enfin des espions depuis l'école. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-FFfuou... oui, grimacèrent les deux adolescents. Pour qui les prenaient-ils? Ils étaient pas non plus des idiots.

-C'est pour celà que vous éviterez de passer pour des amis...

En effet, bien que je sois pour la cohésion entre les maisons, j'ai bien peur que ces deux groupes ne soient pas prêts à être mélangés. Celà explique donc le premier point.

De plus, je changerais également vos nom et apparence. Vous vous nommerez donc Christian Vince et Blandine Massas. Pour le professeur ce sera Pacience Fire Pour votre transformation, j'hésite encore quels moyens pourrait-on user.

Une potion serait bien utile mais il faudrait renouveler sans cesse les doses et deviendrait compliqué.. Un sort? Pourquoi pas, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il cesse du jour au lendemain..."

Dumbledore pesait le pour et le contre tandis que Chris regarda Bianca et Paige. Les trois se mirent à sourire et Paige claqua les doigts. C'est alors que des étincelles dorées flotèrent autour des trois individus les transformant complètement.

C'est ainsi alors que Chris se changea en Christian, un californien à la peau halée aux yeux noir et à la chevelure noire. Son visage s'était carré et Bianca fut désolée de constater que les yeux qu'elle aimait tant était dès à présent, déformés. Bianca s'éclaircit, ses cheveux prirent une teinte rousse, son tatouage s'effaça et elle perdit en taille ne mesurant dès lors, plus que 1m58.

Chris aussi avait une lueur un peu déçue dans les yeux.

Quand à Paige, ce fut elle qui surprit tout le monde. Notament moi à vrai dire... Cheveux violet et yeux noirs, elle avait changé du tout au tout. Elle portait une coiffure très longue et presque impossible à décrire. Son neveu et sa futur belle-nièce affichèrent une mine déconcertée tandis que la principale concernée souriait...

"Euhh... Paige?

-Nan pour vous mon cher, ce sera Professeur Fire.

-Tu comptes VRAIMENT rester comme ça?

-Pourquoi pas, au moins je suis méconnaissable."

Chris abandonna alors l'idée de raisonner sa tante. Bof.. Après tout, elle était bien passée par toutes les couleurs.. Il aurait du deviner que le violet serait dans sa ligne de mire.

Il soupira tandis que le professeur Mac machin chouette s'éclaircit la voix.

"Euh, je suggère que vous vous rendiez à la gare sinon vous risquez d'être en retard. Avec Albus et Séverus, nous prendrons la voie traditionnelle"

Ecoutant les sages paroles du professeur, le groupe prit la direction de la gare King Cross. Il ne leur fallut guère de temps pour découvrir l'astuce que renfermait la voie 9 3/4. A vrai dire, il se trouvait qu'un groupe sorcier particulièrement bruyant les avait précédé. Les américains n'avaient donc pas vraiment de mérite.

Ils montèrent rapidement dans le train, et chacun prit une direction différente. Paige, enfin le Pr Fire se rendit dans le compartiment professeur tandis que Christian et Blandine cherchait séparément un compartiment.

Ce fut Blandine qui tomba littéralement sur quelqu'un qui lui serait bien utile par la suite. En effet, en poussant la porte d'un compartiment, elle trébucha et attérit dans les bras d'un ptit blond qui la regarda avide.

"Tu vois Parkison, j'avais bien raison! A peine arrivé que les filles se jettent toutes dans mes bras" La soi-disante Blandine vira au rouge. Pour qui se prenait-il se macho? Mais, peut-être avait il quelque chose à voir avec les fameux Serpentards dont avait parlé le vieux schnock. Va savoir. Elle décida de mettre de coté son envie de crammer l'inconnu et adopta une toute autre stratégie :

"Et... qui es-tu?

-Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, 6e année Serpentard

-Blandine Massas, 6e année. Je suis nouvelle."

"Blandine" ouvrit des yeux immenses. Quelle chance!Elle n'avait même pas eu à cherche qu'elle se trouvait déjà en companie d'une de ses cibles.

Drago, quand à lui, prit cette surprise sous un autre angle et commençait déjà à se vanter :

"Et oui Malefoy comme la prestigieuse lignée" Et patati et patata. Bref, notre 'cher' ami de Serpentard était déjà parti dans ses délires mégalos. Notre chère Blandine, quand à elle, fit semblant d'écouter avec grande attention les explications de son interlocteur tandis qu'elle faisait l'éloge de sa propre lignée.

Du coté de Paige, tout ce passait à merveille. Les présentations avaient déjà été faite et 'le professeur Fire' était en grande conversation avec le professeur Chourave sur les propriétés des Mandragores. Je vais vous épargner cette discussion et me tourner vers notre troisième lascard, j'ai nommé Chris.

Le jeune sorcier déambulait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de wagon vides. Il avait du mal... Beaucoup de mal.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche plus ou moins intense, il finit par dégoter un wagon avec quatre places libres. Deux filles et trois garçons y siégeaient.

"Tiens... On ne t'as jamais vu par ici.. Tu es??

-Chris... tian Vince. Je suis nouveau, je viens d'Amérique"

Ce fut un autre garçon qui lui répondit, une chocogrenouille entre les dents :

"Un nouveau? Chai rare.. Dis bfmoi..qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'école.."

Heureusement, Chris et Bianca avait passé du temps à réviser leurs histoires et était donc parfaitement au point.

"Mon école a été attaquée. Poudlard est l'école la plus sûre au monde. Je serais donc mieux protégé."

Des hochements entendus lui confirmèrent son histoire.

Bien vite, les adolescents se présentèrent tour à tour. La fille blonde aux boucles d'oreilles en forme de bouchons s'appelait Luna et bien qu'elle sembla un peu écartée de la réalité, elle parut bien vite sympatique aux yeux de Chris. Les gaçons se prénommaient Neville, Dean et Seamus tandis que la deuxième fille, vraisemblablement la copine de Dean portait le doux prénom de Ginny. Chris fut ravi de découvrir que ces derniers étaient à Griffondor et se mit à parler avec un enthousiasme insoupçonné avec eux. Ils se révélèrent bien vite de conversation agréable.

Heureusementpensa alors Chris Car s'il faut en plus que j'ignore Bianca pour une bande de balais dans le cu, je sens que je me serais pendu

Et c'est dans cet esprit de bonne humeur et bon enfant que Chris mit ses soucis de coté et termina le voyage.

Lui, Bianca furent dirigés vers la Grande Salle tandis que Paige attendait son heure.

Au moment où ils entrèrent, ils entendirent le professeur loufoque finir son discours :

"Et maintenant que la répartition s'achève, je vous informe que nous accueillerons deux élèves étrangers"

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle. A leur table et séparément, Drago et la bande de Néville semblait très heureux de fournir les informations manquantes à leur table :

"Ouai je t'assures Harry, il s'appelle Christian et il est trooooooooop sympe. C'est vrai qu'au début il est assez maussade...

-Comment être sûrs que ce n'est pas, il s'interrompit et baissa la voix, un espion.

-Il n'en a pas l'air, en plus son collège s'est fait attaqué.

-C'est ce qu'il dit..."

Et voilà, Harry semblait déjà pris dans ses histoires de complots. Mais après tout, en ces temps sombres, on ne pouvait pas vraiment faire confiance à n'importe qui.

Dumbledore interrompu jusque là termina sa phrase :

"Accueillons M Christian Vince et Mlle Massas qui entreront en sixième année, respectivement, à Griffondor et Serpentard"

Quelques applaudissements passère par dessus les rumeurs et nos deux sorciers se dirigèrent chacun à leur table respective.

Dumbledore élevé à nouveau la voix et déclara :

"Je signale aussi que le professeur Binns profitera d'une année sabatique et que.."

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que tout le monde l'ovationnait déjà. Harry était toujours plongé dans son histoire de complot international tandis que Dumbledore reprit le dessus :

"Et donc, je vous présente le Pr Fire qui le remplacera durant cette année"

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les mouches volèrent tandis que les élèves, bouches grandes ouvertes, observait avec stupéfaction leur nouveau professeur.

"J'ajoute aussi que le cours de défence sera enseigner par M..."

Le nom n'avait plus d'importance. Un célèbre inconnu ou une star méconnue? Peu importait la soirée avait été riche en émotione et plus personne n'écoutait Dumbledore.

Personne sauf une demoiselle à la chevelure brune et ébourrifée.

_A suivre._

Fiiiiiiiiiin Bon désolé pour mon looooooooooong retard et review?


	8. Batman

Retard, retard..; Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait Oo 

Et pis, merci pour les reviews, je sais pas ce que ca va donner, j'avais pas trop d'inspi :S \ /

Chap :

Chris haussa les épaules en entendant tous ces cris... Un nouveau était donc si exceptionnel?

Pourtant, à l'école de magie, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que voir de nouveaux élèves était extraordinaire.. à vrai dire, c'était assez courant. Tous les sorciers ne se révélaient pas dès leur onze ans.

C'était stupide!

Enfin bref. Relevant la tête, il se dirigea vers sa table. Là-bas, il retrouva les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées dans le bus. Ils semblaient tous en grande conversation avec un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts. Celui-ci parraissait méfiant.  
Chris se surprit à sourire. Si déjà on soupçonnait un élève rien que parce qu'il était nouveau, il n'allait pas tarder à se faire pendre.

Tout d'abord, il portait un faux nom, une fausse apparence, il va faire coire à l'école entière qu'il ne peut pas surporter une fille qui est sa petite amie, ensuite, il allait espionner Harry Potter leur héros national, et pour terminer il possèdait des pouvoirs plus proches à ceux des mutants que des magiciens. Franchement, si avec ça il avait l'air clean! Ah, il oubliait, sa copine était un démon..

Ca compte?

Ba peut-être pas, après tout, il ne connaissait rien aux moeurs du coin. Il tira une chaise et se présenta, en pensant bien à ne pas se tromper dans les noms :

"Moi c'est Christian Vince, mais appelez moi Chris, je déteste mon prénom, enfin je suppose, d'après ce que vous disiez, que Néville a du vous faire un topo"  
Il souriait franchement. Enfin peut-être simulait-il mais bon... rien de visible. Le brun releva la tête et plongea son regard d'émeraude dans celui, si semblable de notre jeune sorcier :  
"Harry Potter, appelle moi juste Harry.  
-D'accord Juste Harry" nargua son interlocuteur sous les rires de ses camarades.

Enfin, le repas se déroulait bien. Chris s'était inventé une pseudo famille et même un chien. Son école avait explosé et Paf, il était arrivé ici.  
Du coté de Bianca, ou plutôt, Blandine, la jeune fille avait tenté des approches assez froides.

Elle avait vite remarqué que la chaleur humaine n'était pas des plus appréciée. Elle avait aussi fait un sans fautes au questionnaire du petit mangemort et semblait à peu près acceptée. Du moins, tant qu'elle rabaissait tous les Griffondor, y compris son petit ami. Relever la tête face à Malefoy lui avait d'abord causer quelques tracas, mais elle avait su rétablir la situation en déclarant qu'elle, une fille de si grande famille n'avait pas à s'a baisser devant les autres grandes familles et qu'elle ne courberait l'échine face à une seule personne, son maître.

Bianca ne s'était donc jamais inclinée et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle commencerait. Pourtant, elle ne le précisa pas, mieux valait se faire passer pour une grande partisane de Voldychou, second maître de la terreur incarnée. Je ne vous précise pas lequel est le premier, je crois que vous avez bien compris de qui je parlais.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et Harry Chris et companie rejoignirent leur camp de fortune, à savoir la sublime salle des Griffondors.  
Rien de plus à ajouter si ce n'est que Chris se demandait franchement pourquoi les Anglais, en guerre eux aussi, se permettaient un tel confort tandis que le QG était toujours froid et dur? Heureusement que le temps était meilleur en Amérique, sinon, c'aurait été fait, il aurait demandé l'asile politique. Bianca pensait la même chose, mais divergeait sur un point. Il faisait un froid de canard. Et ce vert partout... Quel mauvais goût!

Le lendemain, un grand cataclysme envahit la salle des Gryffondors, accompagnée de cris de joies du coté des serpents..

L'heure et grave et vous l'aurez sans doùtes deviné...

Dès la rentrée, le premier jour, la première heure, la salle de potion aurait accueilli le cours commun de potion, les lions contre les serpents. Un match inoubliable. Enfin, comme chaque année quoi! C'est fou comme cette génération avait été prédestinée à souffrir vite et tôt.

Les deux clans de sixième années se mélangèrent en un seul bloc, mi-heureux mi-au-bord-du-suicide, pour former une assemblée des plus étrange qui parcourait Poudlard. Plus personne ne se retournait sur leur passage, juste des soupirs de satisfaction : cette année encore, leur génération avait été épargnée.Les tableaux, quant à eux, commençaient déjà à parier quel nombre de points allait enlever Rogue, le monstre des cachots. Que dis-je, la chauve souris géante, le pot de graisse ambulant, bref, la terreur des gentils et braves lionceaux.

Tous avaient été à l'heure cette fois-ci. Sauf, évidemment, deux personnes, Chris et Bianca, qui bien sûr, n'avaient pas l'habitude des immenses chateaux qui comportaient sûrement autant d'étages que d'occupants.  
Ils frappèrent donc à la porte du cachot et rentrèrent plus ou moins penauds, déjà habitués au caractère sordide de l'odieu personnage.

"En retard! Dix points de moins pour Griffondor. Asseyez vous rapidement avant que je n'en retire d'autre"  
Des exclamations retentirent tandis que Chris haussa un sourcil. Avait-il manqué quelque chose? Des... points? Comme dans son école primaire? C'était... si... Bon, de toutes manières, vu le regard agacé de ses camarades, il avait encore fait une connerie. Mais où? Ca il l'ignorait.  
Il s'assit donc à coté de la jeune fille aux cheveux ébourrifés qui le darda d'un regard féroce. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier mais la jeune fille secoua la tête. Ah oui... La chauve souris géante..

"Bon nous allons créer un potion d'un niveau tout à fait acceptable pour des sixièmes années. Pas la peine de faire des groupes, vous travaillerez seuls"  
Il se retourna et tira d'un coup sec sur la toile qui recouvrait le tableau et le titre de la leçon fut visible.  
"Mon cours portera sur le Felix Felici, une potion de chance"  
Il sourit intérieurement et indiqua la page du manuel. Le connaissant par coeur, il voyait là le parfait test d'entrée. Combien d'élève comprendront donc que ce livre n'était aps infaillible?

Les sourcils froncés, Chris s'interrogeait.. Une potion de chance? N'était-ce pas une utilisation interdite de la magie? Etonnant. Il feuilletta rapidement le bouquin et tomba sur la page indiquée. Le mélange était surprenant. Soit les potions magiciennes étaient différentes de celles des sorciers, soit il se gourait complétement, soit le livre avait faux. N'ayant aucunement confiance en ce qui était écrit, il préféra faire la potion à sa manière. Alors... Une potion de chance ne pouvait pas réellement donner la chance. C'est impossible... Enfin... Normalement. Tout ce que c'était sencé faire, c'était accrocher un Lépréchaun durant une journée aux basques d'un sorcier. Ou alors... La potion revenait à créer des pépites d'or synthétiques.

Voilà qui était plus plausible. Chris sourit et commença sa potion.

Harry quant à lui était étonné d'être reçu en potion. Heureusement que la pratique avait fait pencher la balance. Un O en potion était vraiment... Incroyable! Jetant un coup d'oeil discret à Hermione, il commença le breuvage. Cette dernière était très appliquée et suivait sans se poser la moindre question les instructions, les enregistrant dans sa mémoire. Ron, lui, imitait ses deux amis en essayant de compenser son coté brouillon par un dosage très précis. Pourtant, en lisant les instructions, il rata quelques étapes sans se douter qu'ainsi, par son manque d'attention, il s'était auto-dirigé vers un EE.

De nombreux élèves s'étaient dirigés à la manière de Hermione, vers une potion violette qui aurait du prendre une apparence, bleue, plus vaporeuse comme celle de Ron par exemple. Hermione comparait les chaudrons sans comprendre. Elle avait tout suivit pourtant à la lettre. Ron lui, cachait mal son ébahissement, Rogue non plus à vrai dire.

Quand le temps imparti fut écoulé, Harry remplit une fiole sans grande conviction suivit de ses amis. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les Serpentards. Comme à l'acoutumée, Malfoy montrait fièrement une potion bleue. Impécable. En regardant plus vers la gauche, il apperçut Massas qui regardait sans grande conviction sa fiole qui était à présent rouge foncée.

Et oui! Les tueurs à gage sont rarement doués en potion de chance. Destruction, impec par contre. Bianca n'arrivait pas à trouver pourquoi.

Chris lui, avait tenté deux méthodes. et s'était retrouvé avec deux flacons, ne sachant visiblement pas lequel était le meilleur. L'un avait la consistance de la pierre, l'autre était très semblable à celle de Ron et de Malfoy. S'en apercevant, il rangea la pierre dans sa poche et rendit la seconde fiole au professeur qui ne pu critiquer.

'Pff, encore un géni en potion.. Sûrement un rat de bibliothèque.'

Pour une fois, avec une pointe de jalousie, Harry était sur la même longueur d'onde que Batman.


End file.
